Chaos Perfection
by Shika's Rape Victim
Summary: Oc based. t for violence,themes,and language There really was an art to murder. A certain beauty that came from absolute discord. And they had really mastered it.
1. heartstrings

_**Hey guys! Well,I'm back to my small summer home in the Mario kingdom. Recently I haven't been doing ANYTHING on FF,but this little story has been in the works for a while. Please don't be scared of it being OC based. Their followable if a bit crazy,and I think you'll really enjoy the story if you like dramatic sort of things.**_

**_So with that,I say,Enjoy!_**

_Dreams threaten reality. That's why they seldom come true.We must build our reality to make it our dreams.Unknown_

They were two girls who believed strongly that every gust of wind or draft under the front door brought a change,wether as drastic as a death or simple as their hair being rustled. Everything made a difference. The world was a beautiful changing place,and they pledged to one another they'd remind each other of that every day. That also meant they were promising never to leave each other. And as many similarities and promises these two girls may have had between one another, it was their differences that were prominent.

It was their differences that, in the end, would matter.

Azzy,for one,had big ideas about freedom. Though she was reminded every day by Imcee that her place was here with Elit,helping in the lab ,she dreamed of the beautiful world. The world,and all the villages and kingdoms and people she had yet to see in her seven years of life she could actually recall. She was ready to do things with her life... and most of all to rebel against her design of a ruthless murdering machine.

Elit,on the other hand,was all too ready to make use of that gift. She had heard of things a King had been planning, and even achieving. She wanted to meet him and work for him more than anything. She wanted him to need her skills... But how to find him...that was the question..

**ÇHÅÕ§¶ËRFÇTÎÔN**

**©hapter One**

**HeartStrings¿**

"And today's the big day!"

It was a small house outside of a much bigger lab. It housed only Imcee, Elit ,and Azzy. This was fine, because the two clones disliked their creator with such a passion it was almost a tangible force,and had anyone else lived there it would most likely make them very uncomfortable.

It was a tangible force that Imcee either didn't feel or didn't _want _to feel. First off,the girl definitely was several matches short of the match book,and to add to that it wasn't clear if she'd ever even had marbles to loose in the first place. She'd done a terrible job creating them,and was an even worse caretaker.

And THAT was saying something.

"Alright you two,get ready. Those impatient jerks wont wait while you snooze." She barked,tapping her foot outside of the girls door as they got dressed.

"Wrong,as usual,Imcee." Elit mocked as she pushed open the door and shoved past Imcee into the kitchen,going to retrieve a hairbrush." We don't sleep."

Imcee rolled her eyes and muttered some snide comment that was drowned out by Azzy's excited voice."So...your not kidding? We _really_ get to go to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The red-head stepped out of the room. Behind the lethargic face that came with a lack of sleep,her eyes sparked with excitement. She and Elit had never traveled out of the small village,much less somewhere like the Mushroom Kingdom. She'd only heard good things about it from Imcee. Like despite the fact it was attacked so much,it always managed to become better than before. And how it was a place known all over the planet, Sasaraland being only slightly as important.

"Why make us go,anyway?" Elit asked,pulling her long blonde hair into high pig-tails.

"Well..." Imcee started"You know how I used to baby sit Peach and Daisy?"

"Poorly?" Elit offered,receiving a mean giggle from Azzy.

Imcee pressed on" Word got out that uhh...Well that I had a lab of sorts going...Peach found it funny to ban me from any store in the village,so you two have to go do my shopping for me from here on out."

"Give us the list and we'll be on our way--"

"Not so fast you sneaky little devil-girl." Imcee placed a hand on Azzy's shoulder and tutted"I've got something I made specifically to keep you under control." She swung a thick leather collar on her finger and smirked.

"Uhh,what? If found please return?"

"No,smarty,more like if I get suspicious,I press a button and _you_ get K.Oed and _I'll_.." Imcee chuckled"_I'll_ know your exact location."

Azzy scowled,but let Imcee fit the collar on her in fear that she wouldn't let her go without the dreadful thing.

--

"Alright! Bye,and be back by tonight!"

Azzy couldn't believe her ears. What else did Imcee want them to do? Sprout wings (no pun intended...Imcee actually didn't give them wings...) and fly there?

Elit laughed"Back by tonight...Hah,took her two days,and she wants our first trip in one?"

"Its ridiculous..."

"Hmm..." Elit smirked."No,makes as much since as that collar you've got now. Hate to say it,Azzy,but people are in danger every time you pick up a pebble. Your a ticking time-bomb..."

Azzy looked at her feet."Your right...but you didn't have to say it..."

They got there late at night. The last store was just closing,but any houses had obviously been sleeping a good long while. Elit found this humorous,and even began suggesting that they simply break into a store and get what they needed,then leave. Azzy wasted no time in talking Elit down from this. The last thing she wanted to do was be public enemy number one here.

Street lamps lit up the stone roads,illuminating the paths winding throughout each section of the village. The night was clear and cold,but it hardly bothered Azzy and Elit as the sat on top of one of the large hills out skirting the village. "Its beautiful..." Azzy mumbled,brushing her fingers on dewy grass.

"You think so?" Elit asked,coping her head and smiling"I don't know..."

"I love it here...I don't want to go back..."

"Don't be silly...There's nowhere else for us."

The two once again lapsed into silence,staring at the shimmering light that was the village below,then at the specks lighting the indigo sky above them. Cool winds blew more and more fiercely,then died again into small cold breaths. Clouds rolled in with the wind,gray and dull. The time continued by at what seemed a fast pace to the girls. The sun crept up from behind them,slowly turning gray clouds pink. Movement began in the village below,as people hurried out even so early. Elit and Azzy began their walk back.

--

"What do you mean you wont sell to us?" Elit asked,her face pulling into a pout.

"I know who your buying for,and I wont have it! That girl is a menace and I won't be supplying her!"The small man from behind the door squeaked" No! No!"

"C'mon! Its not like she manages much of anything! I'll even pay you double! Just fill the list!" Elit pressed,shoving the long list through the mail slot"Please E.Gadd?!"

There was a shuffling,and much mumbles,before the door opened,revealing a tiny,ageing man with a tuft of black hair and very large glasses. He scowled,then beckoned the girls inside."Hurry."

The room was fill to burst with computers,beakers,tables,shelves,books,and an assortment of other thing Elit assumed Imcee probably should have had but didn't. E.Gadd walked through easily,though,and somehow found a method to his own madness,instantly pulling out what the girls needed."She pre-ordered before you got here. I seem to recall something about paying double?"

Elit smirked"You old con." She snatched the bag and handed him the bag of coins Imcee had giving to them for shopping.It was more than double,but Elit didn't really care where Imcee's coins went.

--

Azzy sat beside Elit in the grass,staring out at the village as the sun set. Elit looked at Azzy"You really not going back,are you?"

Azzy looked at her friend,eyes void of emotion."I cant...I wan't a home,Elit,and with Imcee isn't it."

"You feel that way too?"

"Huh?"

Elit stared at the sky,a deep frown lineing her face"It never felt right there. But it doesn't feel right here,either." She gave Azzy a small,sad smile"Its goodbye,then,huh?"

Azzy didn't understand. She certainly couldn't be hearing this right. Elit was,leaving? But where would she go? Certainly not off by herself. Elit wouldn't do something so risky. But thats when it occured to Azzy that she would. Elit _would_ wilingly through herself at every available danger if tats what it took to get where she wanted to be. It was just something she would accept. Live or die trying... Never had Azzy understood how literaly Elit took this...

"You can't"Her voice shook"Not alone."

"Then come with me."

Azzy didn't respond.

"Of course" Elit voice was sharper and colder now than even the wind"You couldn't,could you? You don't understand how...How strong you are." The blonde shook her head,then turned to leave. A small hand girpped her shoulder,trying to stop her. Elit wheeled around and blindly landed a punch at Azzy,making the girl double over,before running off.

And they both realized it was over.


	2. MyOwnBegining pt1

_**Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn. Elizabeth Lawrence**_

There were hundreds upon thousands of people who didn't understand themselves and their capabilities. These people were the ones that infuriated Elit the most.

To be a novice at life,there was no excuse for that.

**ÇHÅÕ§¶ËRFÇTÎÔN**

**©hapter Two**

**MÿNë\Bêgïnìng®**

_**PårtOne¡**_

Weeks of solitary travel had fatigued the blonde girl,though she found herself unable to rest. Every time she stopped, her body yelped a protest. She was jittery and anxious. She _needed _to be doing something. Going somewhere... Anything other than resting. But there was no middle ground. It was either pain in moving or pain in resting.

Elit chose moving.

Finally,when she couldn't' move any longer,she gave in, submitting herself to a jittery rest. She sprawled across the cold earth,looking to the tree tops. The sky was still gray past the leaves. Snow flakes fluttered in,but melted before touching the ground. She closed her eyes,letting other senses take over. Her ears easily picked out soft paddings of animals,twitters of birds,rustles of leaves. But other things,as well,that most wouldn't hear.Soft swishes of long grass in a field far off,for one. She loved it,the ability to pick out each sound as she wanted too.To block al other things and focus only on,say,the sound of water in a river or soft breathing of a sleeping animal.

In this way,it was easy to finally rest,and the blonde drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The morning brought a layer of frost to the leaf covered ground,the trees, and even Elit. Her eyes opened,slowly allowing her senses to reach and find. Smelling the fresh air,practically tasting the mist in it when she opened her mouth. She found she was still exhausted though,and could hardly bring herself to move.

The jittery sensation came back to Elit,but she ignored it,to weak to care. Her body would not move,no matter how much her mind wanted it too.

Around noon she had taken to focusing solely on sounds again,switching between them but never really identifying. She was in too much of a haze. But suddenly,a noise came that she simply couldn't' ignore,weather she wanted to or not. Foot falls,many of them. She twitched,trying to sit up again,but only grunted in pain. It just wasn't going to Happen.

"And what've we got here...?" A rough male voice asked from beside her. She sat up,wincing,to take notice to a group of Bandits.

Well,they were pretending to be Bandits, anyway. They were much too tall. The apparent leader hoisted Elit up by her forearm, bringing his face close to hers "Well well princess...What're you doing on the ground in such a dangerous place?"

"I'm not the princess" Elit spat, glaring at the mask of the man. In a swift movement she landed a punch to his gut, but the grip on her arm did not slacken. Instead,two others grabbed her.

The bandit leader heaved a breath,then laughed "Watch it there Princess, or we'll break your pretty face."

And they sure tried.

Karma was a silly little thing. It was what happened when you punched your friend in the stomach and left her with the intentions of running after a malevolent king; you suddenly find yourself ruthlessly attacked by a gang, then left broken and bleeding strung up in a tree.

Now,Elit didn't know much about Karma, but this seemed a little extreme. Sure, maybe she deserved a little mugging, but not _this_. Maybe she was being punished for bad things Karma thought she _might_ do? That made more sense.

So, as she watched the group stare up at her and laugh, she cursed everyone and everything. Connection to people sucked, pure and simple.

The bleeding just would not stop.. Constantly cuts and wounds re-opened, fresh vital blood leaking, dripping into her clothes and falling eventually onto the ground. She'd seen small predatory animals pacing the spot, looking for her. And the _pain..._ Every intake of air brought fresh hurt. The metallic sent of her own blood burning her throat and nose.

The worst part wasn't the pain though. As time wore on, her senses dulled. Deprivation was settling onto her, darkening her mind and making her paranoid. Her vision blurred,her ears only worked occasionally,and never picked up far off sounds. Even her sent was dulling. Eventually she couldn't take it and would black out,only to wake up to complete darkness or quiet.

And then the rope broke.

She crashed onto the ground,the snap of bone loud and painful. She yelled not only in pain but anger. Blood began flowing from her nose,but she couldn't move.

'_why don't I die?'_she though sourly _'what did I do?!'_

A twig snapped.

At this point,Elit couldn't' care less who or what came across her path,as long as he/she/it killed her.

He was tall and slender,with crayon red hair swept into a spiked leather band. She wasn't sure what kind of creature he was,but judging by the horns and yellow eyes, he wasn't a nice one. So the real shock came when he lifted her.

"W-who.."

He shushed her,smiling softly."Don't worry. You wont die today."

--

She awoke in a bed. Which couldn't have been possible. She was dead,and certainly would not have been destined to awake in such a warn,comforting place. Of course,there was always the off chance she wasn't dead,or that something horrible would happen before she noticed. She squeezed her eyes shut,imagining that the room would disappear the more she looked. When she opened her eyes again several moments later,the room was still there.

Elit sat up warily,the rooms spinning slightly with a head rush. It was a rather comfortable room .Darkly furnished,the bed she was on made of a dark oak,the walls a light stone,various candelabras illuminating the room.

"Finally. Awake."

Elit turned to look at a small koopa woman,looking up at Elit with no shame in her stare."We honestly believed you wouldn't wake back up. Seven days..."

The blonde choked,startled. Seven days?! She threw the blanket off of her legs and lifted the hem of the night gown,examining her stomach. Her eyes widened to not that they were gone. Not even small pink scars remained. She touched her skin gingerly,expecting at least a little soreness. Nothing.

The koopa coughed and grabbed the hem of Elit's pajama's,pulling them back down."You should get dressed. Lord Bowser wished to see you the moment you awoke."

With that she left the room,leaving a confused and speechless Elit behind. Bowser? Lord Bowser? And what clothes,exactly?

There they were though,laying on an en table. They were a neatly folded pink top and a pair of shorts. Black boots sat on the floor in front of the table,matching gloves hanging out of them. She lifted the shirt up,looking at it curiously. It looked like her old top,but couldn't' possibly be. That shirt was far past ruin.

But the main attraction in the room was simply the large,metal mallet leaning against the wall. It sparked something in her. Something unfamiliar and dark. Violent. A vague desire to use the weapon,just for once. Just to see what it was like to wield something like that against someone. To win...She gripped the handle,lifting it and observing it. It was sleek and powerful. It was the perfect weapon.

--

She was lead down a chamber room,with stone walls and a checkered floor. A red velvet floor runner trimmed in gold wan the halls entire length,right up to the throne in which the mighty Koopa king himself sat. Elit was intimidated,at first. She hardly believed that she was truly being brought before the king she so highly revered. Yet here he was,with so many people calling him King Bowser... It had to be true...

The koopa guiding her bowed deeply,and Elit followed suit.The koopa was dismissed and Bowser stood,becoming even taller.He cleared his throat.

"You may stand,now."His voice was more of a growl then actual speaking,but she still managed to understand it with a bit of work.

One massive clawed hand held Elit's face with suprising fragileness and he appraised her features. Kindness and longing flashed in the king's yellow eyes and he let her so.

"The resemblance is striking,I must say." He circled her"You looks just like her..."

"Imcee may have been a bad person,but you have to give her credit for trying.." Her own voice felt odd in her through in comparison to Bowser's. Her own was so soft and chime like.

"Yes well...Why not have dinner with my family?I'm sure they'll want to meet you."

--

Elit ran a small,silver brush through her hair taking out the knots. It was odd,in some small way,to be here when Azzy was so far away doing god knows what. They had never been this separate before. A bigger part of her hardly notice the girl's absence,and instead a sort of new loyalty was setting in. she had never thought she'd really get to meet the king,and now she had her chance..

--

The table was long and medieval like the rest of the castle.All along the sides sat several young yet large koopa's,all male with the exception on one vain looking female. Bowser himself sat at the very end of the table,and beside him there was an empty chair. It seemed that no one was to fill this chair. He motioned for her to take the chair at the end of the table opposite him. She sat ,then looked awkwardly at her plate of food.

They were all staring at her. All eight of them,marveling. Finally,the female spoke.

"Is she really the princess,Daddy? She looks like her."

"Don't ve stupid,Vedny,of /course/ she ees not the princess."Replied another,with a thick Transylvanian accent.His hair was blue and he had glasses.

Wendy glowered at him,"Well,I don't know Ludwig! I've only just met her!

Another started laughing loudly ,his shoulder shaking in his hysterics."I LOVE when they fight!"

"Oh,I don't. They get all loud and Ludwig has an annoying voice and Wendy can rant and rave for days-"

The rest of the children joined in,all arguing loudly and anxiously. A loud roar silenced all of them.

"Be quiet!" Bowser snapped,his anger practically tangible."Lets welcome out guest better than this!"

Each of the children looked down,though none really looked ashamed.

Bowser heaved a great sigh"And on that note,welcome to my castle."

Bandits are like shy guy's,only a bit bigger. They steal coins. In this case we have a human group pretending to be Bandits.


	3. MyNewBegining pt2

_**Deep unspeakable suffering may well be called a baptism, a regeneration, the initiation into a new state. ~ George Eliot**_

**ÇHÅÕ§_¶ËRFÇTÎÔN**

**©hapter Two**

**MÿNë\Bêgïnìng®**

_**PårtTwð**_

That painful feeling of hopelessness that had set into Azzy the moment Elit left had not left her. In fact,it only got worse as the days went on. Everyone knew /exactly/ who she was. "That abomination" was among the towns people's favorite things to say to her. To have been not only a clone, but a demon clone made by _the most hated person in a fifty mile radius _had pretty much ruined her chances. She had no where to stay and no where to work. Her temporary home was an alleyway between a bakery and someone's house. It would have to make due.

The only thing that alleviated her feeling of hopelessness was the fact that she was safe. Having removed her collar only minuets after Elit left meant she was free from Imcee. No longer did she hold power over Azzy's head,looming that dreadful remote and the threat of labor. Azzy was now free to live her life as normally as a clone of a princess could manage it started in the bakery.

Wondering by one afternoon,the smell made her pause. It was so wonderful. Especially since she had grown up eating Imcee's dreadful cooking at least once every two weeks to be fully efficient. Now the smell of backing bread was too tempting. She decided to inconspicuously steal something,no more than what she needed. She'd pay them back later.

Azzy entered the store,casually taking a sweeping glance of the people inside. Mostly toads,and a somewhat familiar girl who was arguing with a cashier.

"This is the most pathetic excuse for a danish ever!I won't pay!"

"Than give it back!" The toad responded,angry.

"No!" The teen shouted back,stuffing the danish into her mouth whole. The toad looked on in horror as she ate the un-paid for pastry and turned swiftly around. Getting a good glimpse of her face,Azzy could see that it was one of Imcee's very few companions. She couldn't remember the name,but was sure it was ridiculous and started with an f...

It was imperative that she not see Azzy,lest be tuned back in. Azzy quickly ducked underneath the counter,shushing the surprised worker she nearly knocked over. Azzy watched from here as the fight escalated and the teen was all but drug off by two boys who's faces she did not see.

"Excuse me...If your looking for a job,you only have to ask..." The voice behind her was slow and measured. It had a certain patience to it,and was soothing. Azzy turned to face and elderly toad woman,who was still shorter than her even with Azzy sitting.

"Job?"Azzy raised an eyebrow" You'll actually hire me?"

The woman only nodded and turned,stepping slowly into a back room."Just come here,I'll get you the papers..."

After the initial formalities,the toad woman too to asking Azzy simple questions.

"Name?"

Azzy blinked. Would it be safe to tell the truth?"A-azzy.."

The woman's eyes crinkled as she smiled. Her shaky hands lifted up a pair of large glasses and but them on,her eyes suddenly magnified."You never answered the housing question."

Azzy looked at her hands."I can't really tell you...If I do,I may have to move." The toad woman did not question this,only moved continued for some time. Azzy evaded most questions,but the woman did not seem to mind. she just smiled finally it was over.

The woman retired to her bakery. Azzy retired to her she was still hungry.

The cold was waning,turning what little snow was still on the ground to cold muddy slush. Immature children were often seen covered in it,chasing each other in the warming weather. Azzy watched from a roof top during her break,smiling despite her cynical thoughts. These people were happy. she could be happy...

The bakery job,as it turned out,was enjoyable. Customers were few and far between,so Azzy had allot of time to herself. Sometimes she talked with the toad woman who owned it. Her name was Rosie,which was a family name. Her husband had recently died,and she had several grandchildren al from her only daughter and step son. Azzy liked Rosie. she was kind and gentle. She always sent Azzy off with the leftovers from the bakery,handing them over with a knowing smile. Azzy had a feeling Rosie knew that she had no where to stay. she didn't really like the thought of being pitied,but it didn't seem that Rosie was doing it out of pity. Just kindness.

She watched a girl streak by underneath,shouting something to two boys. Her interest perked,noting it was the same three people from the bakery about two weeks ago. The brunette was shouting jovially,waving her arms and laughing. The boys drug behind,grumbling.

Suddenly,a familiar feeling washed over her. These boys..she knew them. but to be sure... she grabbed a pebble off of the roof,chucking it down at the one in red. He looked up,squinting,but didn't seem to see her.

"Chase..."she muttered to that meant...The other HAD to be him...

She made no move to contact either of the boys,and time continued on. A couple of more weeks passed,and it began to bother her. She'd see them together,or separate,walking down the street. Only yards away,but she couldn't talk to them. Not yet anyway. And really,she only wanted to talk to Ayden. Just once. Se was sure that by now,he had to be aware of the fact she had just disappeared. not that she suspected him to care,anyway They'd never really been on good terms...

"Azzy.."

Azzy had been sleeping,finally,in her alley. It was a bit damp,and she suspected that finally all this exposure to wet cold was giving her a cold. she sat up and didn't turn at first,her body falling to instinct.

"Azzy." It repeated,and she recognized it as the motherly Rosie.

she turned ad face the woman"Hi...Uhm.."

Rosie did not let her finish,just smiled and beckoned for her to follow"I'll get you into the warm,okay? You can stay with me.."

Azzy was not givin a chance to retaliate. She stood and followed,looking at her feet the whole time. It was foreign to be invited so simply into someone's house. Being trusted like this made her feel much better. But it was only because Rosie didn't know what to expect...

Once inside the small house,Azzy sat when offered. Rosie bustled around,making tea for them both and insisting it would help Azzy's oncoming cold.

"why do you trust me like this?" Azzy asked. Rosie was adding sugar to her tea. Azzy's was untouched.

She didn't answer right away,only stirred her tea and sipped."Don't be so silly..." Rosie smiled,and pushed her tea away some.

"How do you know I'm not dangerous? I'm-"

Rosie held up a hand,a pained expression on her face."I know what you are. I also can tell you don't like it...What ever is happening to you,what ever else you may be,it isn't good."

"then why would yo-"

"Because you recognize this...you want things to be different...You're good,Azzy. Your a good person." Azzy said nothing,only looked at her cup,"Please,dear...Drink your tea."


	4. Troubled

_**Trust everybody, but cut the cards.-Finley Peter Dunne**_

**ÇHÅÕ§_¶ËRFÇTÎÔN**

**©hapter Three**

**TrõüBlëd**

The Mushroom Village,which had reached sweltering heats in only a few weeks, was becoming a spot for tourism in its summer months. The streets, hotels, shops and resteraunts were crowded with visitors from other villages and kingdoms as well as other continents. All came and put up with the heat for mainly one reason. Every year,the village had an extensive fair,and most people did not want to miss out on it. Even Azzy was excited,though she wasn't going to be attending. She decided to stay at the bakery and clean, taking some work off of Rosie's hands.

Rosie, who was anxious to prepare for the festivities, had been closing early every day to have time to make sure her store would be ready. She assured her workers that every year they were very busy, because they made allot of the snack foods provided at the fair. Azzy hated to see the old toad so rushed, and had agreed to do extra clean up that day and the days to precede it.

On break,she spent most time across the street,sitting on a crate and watching people pass. Today,there was quite a bit of yelling. Of course,there was always yelling. So Azzy put very little stock into it.

"That's right! You had better run!"

Ahe looked up,curiosity striking. It was Ayden,watching Fuzzle run off and disappear into a crowd of people and toads. He looked agitated about something,not that she was shocked by it. Ayden was often agitated about one thing or another. He always had been through out all the years she'd known when he turned her direction,tramping angrily and mumbling to himself,it was so familiar a sight that she couldn't keep herself from yelling out.

"Your awfully nice to your creator."She grinned teasingly as his head whipped around,finding the source of the voice. He looked her over a minuet,as if it was hard for him to believe she'd be there,then cracked a grin.

"And you are,ever?"He crossed his arms,moving closer by a few paces to at least get out of the busiest part of the road.

"I guess not."She admitted after a moment of silence,standing from the crate and deciding that now she had talked to him,it would no longer nag her and she should probably be getting back."Then again,do I really have to be?"

His brown eyes followed her movement,perhaps picking up that she was leaving."Speaking of which,where is the freak?"

"I don't know."Azzy grumbled,"And I don't _care_" She headed back down the road towards the bakery,a light smile on her face.

"How specific..."

She paused and turned to him,noting his frown of agitation. She fought back a small smile"You never asked for specifics..." She turned again and continued,ignoring his protests.

"Maybe you should expect it!"

--

She shook with uncontrolled tremors,her body raked in an emotional pain so strong it almost hurt. What had just happened? She felt so strong,so out of control. Was this what Imcee had been talking about? What this what was wrong with her? She looked about the room,spattered with blood,her own hands covered in it. Rosie lying on the floor...

"No..No..Oh no...I..."Azzy panicked,her heart pounding. She ran from house,unable to think. She couldn't remember what she had done,but she was a smart girl. It wasn't hard to put two and two together...

She stopped running once she had reached the hill overlooking the village,the same one she had seen her first view of the village from. The same Elit had left her at...Azzy sat down,hugging her knees and swallowing the unfamiliar lump in her throat. It wasn't until she felt a warmth on her arms did she notice she was crying. Never before had she cried.

And suddenly she couldn't stop,sobs shaking her shoulders and tears burning her eyes. She had killed Rosie. Rosie,the only person who had accepted her and held her close. She never though Azzy would have...

She spent the rest of the night on the hill,mourning Rosie,until she realized that she had work to do. The house needed cleaning. She had to go to work.

And Rosie deserved to be buried.

--

She gave a shuddering breath,looking at her makeshift grave site. A small patch of dirt in which flowers would soon bloom,and a smooth white stone Azzy had found in the forest.

"Rosie,I hope you'll forgive me..." She sat beside the grave,sighing"I love you...You were the closet thing to family I've had In a long while."

"What a _charming_ sentiment." Came a cackling voice,and Azzy immediately stood and turned,facing a blue-robed magikoopa.

"Kamek!" She growled"what do you want?!"

"Not to fight,certainly!" The old wizard squeaked"Just to talk!"Catching onto her hostility,he quickly moved on."You must come with me to Lord Bowser-"

"Nothing in hell could make me go there!" She snarled. If Bowser wanted her,she could imagine it was for anything good. She would take no part in his schemes. Not ever.

"Not even being with Elit again?"

She hesitated. Yes,she did miss Elit,and things here weren't exactly looking up..but..."No." Azzy said firmly"No,she made her choice,and I made mine. I will not go to her level. You'd have to force me!"

The magikoopa looked infuriated with her."Then I will!" He yelled"We will have you one way or another!"

"Try it then!"Azzy barked a laugh. Sure,he had the upper hand,but she was shaken and felt reckless. The magikoopa gave a final glower before flying off.

--

Fair day found her moping on a rooftop under the blazing sun. It was opportune,because no one would be by to complain about her. Her eyes did not hold the fire they used to. Now they were cold and sad. She could not shake the sight of Rosie from her mind. She'd skipped work today. It felt wrong to be there..

The she saw Ayden. He looked rather ridiculous. He was soaking wet and obviously pissed off. any other time she probably would've laughed."What in hell happened to you?" She asked,her tone disinterested.

He jumped. Again,she would've found it funny any other time."Oh...you."He relaxed"Lets just say it involved Fuzzle and a dunk tank."

Azzy gave him a slight nod"That's.."She looked away"That's not terribly surprising." She mentally willed him to leave and cursed her self for getting his attention. She could help it though. She looked back to him and he seemed to be searching her .'_Please...Just go.'_

Instead,Ayden smiled at her."Something on your mind?"

She looked at him,confused"Why?"

"You just...Look troubled?" He shrugged and she looked away,nodding ever so was not an invitation. It seemed as if Ayden planed on taking it as such anyway, though, as he winced in pain. She looked down to see wings unfolding from his back.

"What do you think you-"She cut herself off though amd jumped into a ledge beneath the roof as he landed on the narrowed her eyes as he swung down onto the ledge."What are you up to?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"You said you had something on your mind." He didn't let her argue with a 'So?'."And,as the idiots often say,keeping things in isn't good for you."

She scoffed" I never said I was going to talk about it.." Azzy looked away,crossing her arms and closing her eyes"And even If I did,it would /not/ be with you."

Ayden rolled his eyes"Like there's anyone else?"

It stung,but she had to admit it was true. With out Elit...she was alone. Though there /was/ Ayden. And she had to admit that she would enjoy talking to him without wanting to wring his throat"Fine" She murmured,but didn't say anything. She was trying to gauge his interest. She wasn't going to waste his or her own time.

"Well?"

She swallowed"You won't tell anyone...right?" He looked at her.

"No,not if you don't want me too."

"I killed someone..." She realized this sounded dumb. It was going to seem weird to him that this bothered her.

"You've killed people before,Azzy."

"Only when they messed with Elit or me,or If I didn't know them..."

Ayden raised an eyebrow"You knew the person you killed?"

Azzy bit her lip hard,trying to keep herself from starting crying again" Yes...She was the woman who's been helping me for the past year...I...I got mad...I couldn't control myself.."She sat against the wall"I'm not safe to be around...Imcee was right.."

Ayden seemed agitated by her last comment" Not in the way your thinking."

"What do you know?" she spat,disgusted with herself for bothering with him. He didn't understand how hard this was for her..She though she heard him say something"What?"

"Nothing..."

Azzy glared"Right..."

"Look" He started"I don't see why this is bothering you. I mean sure,you lived with her-"Azzy cut him off.

"Because I cared about her!" She snapped,glaring at him"And...and lately it seems she was the only one who cared about me.."

Ayden smiled at her playfully"That's not true,I'm your friend,right? You wouldn't have talked to me if I wasn't."

"I guess..." Azzy looked saddened,and she felt bad for snapping at him...

"So,that means I care. Right?"

"Maybe...But..." She narrowed her eyes" That doesn't mean-" She stopped when she realized he'd stood up. He placed his hand on her head,messing up her hair.

" Just keep telling yourself that."

--

The blonde was calmly going over some measurements for a mecha. It had been a rather quiet day for her. None of Bowser's children were bothering her,and her lord himself was in the conference room all day. But as she sketched the design,a voice came through the speakers of the room.

"Elit,you would join us in the conference room?"

By the time she got there,Kammy had entered the room already. Bowser looked at her."I have something I need you to pick up..I need you to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and stand just out side the gates."A slow grin crept onto his face "Would you like to know why?"

--

"You! Up there! You are under arrest!"

Azzy leapt up from her resting position on the roof top. What? How had they... She ran to the edge of the building, looking down."Come down now! We are armed!"

To the side,something caught her eye. It was Ayden,standing on the next roof,grinning with a dark glint to his eyes.

"Ayden?" ..No...He didn't. He wouldn't have! But...there he was,holding a bag of coins at his side and smiling.."Some one...bribed you..?" Fury bubbled inside her,eating at her. He had betrayed her.. She searched his face,hoping something there would tell her otherwise. No,he didn't look like the same Ayden who had talked to her yesterday..but at the same time..who was to say /that/ wasn't just a facade?

"How could you!? I trusted you!"

_"Come down now!"_

"You TRAITOR!" Her shouting surprised the police below,and they held there guns up as defense"You lying little...I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"She wheeled around and jumped into the crowed below,lading on her feet and shoving her way though,faster than she had ever ran. Tears were streaming down her face.

And as she approached the gate,she found no resistance. So she left and continued to run. Until she ran into someone.

"Oh Azzy..." A blonde pulled her up off the ground and into her arms"What _have_ you gotten into this time?"


	5. Deciet

_He who permits himself to tell a lie once, finds it much easier to do it a second and third time, till at length it becomes habitual.-Thomas Jefferson_

**ÇHÅÕ§_¶ËRFÇTÎÔN**

**©hapter Fôùr**

**DéçeîT**

Of course,it just had to be a perfect day. It felt so wrong with her mood,but then again,what could possibly have felt right at that very moment? Azzy was heavy with hurt from Ayden's betrayal. He had essentially learned her one weak point and used it to get her run out of the only place she'd felt right at. She shouldn't have trusted him. He'd never proven trustworthy before...

"I'm not here on Bowser's orders."

"What?" Azzy snapped to attention.

"I-I mean...Well, I've been coming out here for about a month hoping you'd come out and I could...convince you to come with me?"She stopped walking and looked at Azzy hopefully.

"No,never. I will not work for him."

This,it seemed,infuriated Elit. Her eyes flash red and she took a more offensive stance."Where else will you go?!" She cried"Back to Imcee?! You hate it there!"

"I'll find another town" Azzy growled"And-

Elit scoffed impatiently"Pretty soon you'll be known in all of them as a murderer,Azzy! No one trusts us,why can't you get that?! You will never belong anywhere!"

"That's not true" Azzy said,looking away.

Elit seemed to calmed a bit,though there was still a hostile air about her"Your right. You'll always belong with me,when you want to."

"No Elit.."

Again,the blondes temper flared. Azzy took note of the mallet,which she didn't recall Elit ever having. Elit moved closer"Are you really going to make me do this?" Azzy,still looking defiant,turned and began to left"Fine,If you want to make this difficult,LETS."

It only took one good hit.

--

"Azzy .Azzy?"

"Wh-what happened?"

"You hit your head."

Warily,the red head opened her eyes,finding Elit hovering over her."_You_ hit _my_ head.." Azzy mumbled dolefully. Elit grinned and suppressed a laugh.

"Guess I did, didn't I?" She replied,sitting beside Azzy on the bed. Her friend did not seem to find this amusing,and Elit couldn't blame brought her legs up and crossed them,then looked back to her injured friend"Well,your here now."

Azzy jerked up right,trying to ignore the spots on her vision. Bowser's? She was at Bowser's?"You...You didn't.." She looked to Elit,not wanting to believe it.

The blonde fidgeted under Azzy's pleading stare,clasping and unclasping her hands."Yeah...Yeah,I guess I did."

--

"Hmm..He was right,you know. Kamek says your pretty stubborn."

Azzy,who wasn't in the least bit pleased to be within Bowser's castle,much less to be sitting in front of him, didn't respond.

"But I guess we got lucky,what with that boyfriend of yours going haywire,hmm?"

She let loose a snarl,her nails digging into the wood arms of the chair she was seated in. Elit,sitting beside her,rested her arm on Azzy's,shaking her head. Azzy shook her off,not taking her eyes off of Bowser."Don't talk about him!"

Bowser laughed,only agitating her more."I see your still sore about it! Oh well,maybe you've noticed my gift? Does it help any?"

At this point,Elit turned her head and bit her lip. Azzy continued to glare stonily"No,I don't like it. It doesn't suit me at all."She griped the thick black collar around her neck."Thanks for the thought,though."

"Well,its nice to see that your humor is still intact."Bowser spat"Although,getting lippy with me may not be such a good idea...You see this?" He held a black remote with a single button in his hand"Just one touch to this button and into your neck goes a chemical sedative."

He glanced to Elit,then smirked,tossing it too her. By reflex she caught it,and looked at him,taken aback."Sir?"

"Why don't _you_ make sure it works?"

Elit gave him a horrified glance,then looked over at Azzy,her expression not changing. Azzy's eyes widened as Elit squeezed her own shut,hesitantly pressing down on the button.

--

_"Well,of course I want to know what,I'm the one getting it."_

_"As you know,of course,even with you the numbers of my army are dropping with every raid." Bowser stated,rapping his claws on the wood table"So I thought to myself,maybe even my help could use some help?"_

_--_

"Azzy,you ready?"

"Hardly." She murmured,biting her lip and looking at the town spread out beneath her. Elit stood beside her,grinning. It was their fifth time out together on a raid. And as it turned out,Elit seemed to like using these times to talk about Ayden. It didn't help with Azzy's temper,but then again,maybe that was a good thing. At least that way she couldn't remember what she'd done.

Elit exhaled in agitation "I don't imagine you'll get anymore prepared. Got your weapon?"Azzy nodded,holding up her large sword. It was unique in that it ended with a curved end."Lets go then."

The people were hardly prepared. It started with one big explosion in the center of the small village. The main building blew up,and out ran two girls,knocking down toads left and right with ruthless efficacy. Elit took her time,while Azzy made things quick. Both their eyes flashed red as they continued,setting fire and blowing up the buildings,all the while killing anyone who dared to step in their path. Some tried to run,but didn't make it. The koopa's came through as well,just aiding in the chaos.

When it was over,only a handful of buildings stood. None of the toads had survived,but Azzy and Elit stayed behind to check anyway.

--

_"A little help would be appreciated,I guess. what did you have in mind?" The looked at him in confusion._

_Bowser chuckled"Not what,who."_

_"Alright,who then?"_

_"Your friend." _

_--_

"No one." Azzy ascertained,meeting up with Elit again by the edge of the village. Her face was heavy and her voice dripped with contempt. The scene around her sickened her,and it was worse to know that she and Elit had been the cause of it.

"Good. I guess we'll-"Elit stopped short,having heard something.

"What?"

"Someone's here" Elit said quietly"Down the road,I'm gonna go see..."Elit crept off,leaving Azzy standing alone,clutching her weapon.

She stood on defense,ready to attack if necessary. Her eyes darted around,un-sure of where to focus. She couldn't hear very well,her ears were still ringing from the loud explosions. Then suddenly from behind,a familiar voice made her wheel around.

"I guess you did this,huh?"

--

_"If you mean Azzy,I don't know..."Elit swallowed"She trusts me."_

_"She also trusts Ayden,but we've taken care of that. Pretty soon she'll be leaving the Mushroom village."He looked at her stonily"Be sure your there to pick her up,or I and some friends will be,and I don't promise she'll come back alive."He turned and walked away,leaving Elit with the task at hand._


End file.
